Second Chances
by Bethy-Kins
Summary: What happens when Cloud Strife has a little sister, a little sister who's in love with Zack. -Takes place after DoC- -Zack/OC- Rated M for saftey reasons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: Hello world! My first story! I've gotten good review with this on my DeviantArt with this story, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclamer: I do not own FFVII, or any of the characters, the only thing I own is Scarlett! And the story idea…?**

I look in the fogged up mirror, wiping it off with my bare hand I see someone. Is that someone me? I look so old, my skin pale, a sickly white. My long wet brunette hair dripping water and my usually brilliant sky-blue eyes look dull and lifeless. Shaking my head slowly I brush my hair, not even bothering to dry it, and tied it up. Sighing as I walk out of the bathroom, I notice a bright light coming from my bedside table. My PHS.

"Who is it this time?" I practically growl to myself, opening the PHS, I realized who has been trying to call me for the past five hours. My older brother, Cloud Strife. I walk back to the bathroom carrying the PHS in my hand. I put it down on the counter and look at my reflection in the mirror again; I tried to remember what I looked like 13 years ago. Cheerful, happy, a socialite, but now it impossible to see me at a social gathering.

My hair was short back then, almost to a bob, but a bit longer. My dark brown hair was from my dad's side, very uncommon in the family. Its dull now, the golden shine that used to be there has disappeared with years without sun. I now hole myself up in my apartment, that causing my skin to have its now unhealthy white color. I used to hate the dark, I would be scared for my life, especially when I was working for SOLDIER. I was so scared to go out on a mission at night alone, but now the dark brings bliss.

Since that day, the day he died. I've become an empty shell. A vessel not showing signs of a person who used to be strong, healthy, and happy person.

I breathe out whispering his name, "Zack…"

The day my one and only love died, was the day the real Scarlett Strife died. Making me into the emotionless, empty shell I am today. Seeing my reflection, it makes me want to escape this reality. I slam my hand against the glass, making it shatter. The sound of the falling glass and the sharp tiny pains in my hand made me forget my other pains. It was pure bliss


	2. Memories of a Painful Past Part 1

**A/N: Second chapter, much longer than the prologue! XD Well here you go, much more brighter than the previous one!**

**Disclamer: I don't own FFVII or any of the characters, and I only own Scarlett**

- 13 Years Ago -

"Shut up Zack!" I yell over the noise in the back of this big, green, covered truck, Zack was trying to cheer up Cloud, who, like always was having a problem with his motion sickness. Of course the only way Zack thought to cheer him up was to spill all of my secrets. The 'great general' Sephiroth seemed somewhat intrigued by Zack's banter.

I sigh and sit in a back corner of the truck, thinking about explaining to my mom how I got into SOLDIER and Cloud couldn't. Poor Cloud, they won't tell him the reason why they wouldn't let him in. Sadly I did, because his body was prone to mako poisoning, and the main reason people in SOLDIER are so good is because of mako enhancements. I would give up my entire career in SOLDIER and if Zack or Cloud would let me, I know Cloud is jealous, but he doesn't like to show it. I guess he's always been the loner type, but he's gotten a bit more outgoing since he met Zack. My crazy chocobo-headed older brother is a special one, that's for sure.

Cloud's laughing broke my concentration, since when did Cloud laugh so loudly? Everyone in the back of the truck was gawking at me, my face instantly flushes a bright red.

"Zack! What did you say about me this time!" I scream at the spiky haired 1st Class SOLDIER. Zack and Cloud were laughing too hard to respond. Our 'great general' Sephiroth responded to my question.

"He was talking about how prone you are to hypothermia, due to your petite size." he told me matter-of-factly. The second he finished his sentence I blush harder. Being the only girl in SOLDIER sucks, especially when your ninety-something pounds in a cave on a mountain, in the middle of a snowstorm!

"Dang it, Zack!" I scream at him, "I told you to keep that a secret!" I stood up almost falling out of the truck, causing everyone to laugh harder. Zack, being the gentleman he is, grabs my arm before I can do any more damage to myself by standing by the open door, while the truck is moving.

"Hey, you know it was funny Scarlett. Looks at Cloud, it cured his motion sickness." Zack said his sky-blue eyes glittering with happiness.

I sigh loudly, "He'll be cured for the next five minutes Zack..." I close my eyes imagining that we were already back home "just let nature take its course." I said, remembering my mother saying that every time I complained about Cloud's 'problem'

Cloud was still laughing, probably remembering the incident when we were children. Cloud and I had been climbing the trail to the peak of Mt. Nibel, just for fun. I got to the top quickly, but I realized with the freezing mountain air, leaving my coat at home wasn't a good idea. Cloud got to the peak ten minutes later to find me shaking like crazy. He gave me his coat and went back down the trail to get Mr. Lockheart to come carry me down the mountain. Cloud and I were grounded for weeks after that, I also had to stay in bed to recover for a while, but the only good thing was that Cloud would help me fall to sleep by singing the lullaby Dad used to sing before he died. Usually he was still there in the mornings, or when I woke up from a nightmare. He probably stayed because I had the nightmares almost every night.

The sudden stop of the truck almost threw everyone out of the back of the truck. Our driver hops out of the cab and walks to the back announcing, "Welcome to Nibelheim, ShinRa troops!"


	3. Memories of a Painful Past Part 2

**A/N: Certainly a very long chapter, well at least for me! XD Enjoy the last flashback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any of the characters, I only own Scarlett**

**Chapter 2: Memories of a Painful Past Part 2**

I groaned while stretching, breathing in the icy mountain air. The saying of 'Home is where the heart is' is definitely true with me here. Cloud and Zack jump out of the truck after me, Cloud wearing his trooper helmet. Cloud felt ashamed that he couldn't live up to his promises of become a SOLDIER, I can bet the only time he will take off the helmet is when we are alone in the hotel with Zack, and with mom. If he goes to see her.

I watch the rest of the troopers go to the entrance of the village to keep guard, and Zack telling one to go back to the hotel to rest. I turn around on the heels of my boots and look out at the village. The place looks the same except for the sprinkle of reporters here and there. They were probably only here to see Sephy. I yawn again and start walking to my mother's house, when I feel warm, soft, yet strong arms snake around my waist. Oh Zack, the puppy who always needs attention

"Hey Zack, what are yo-!" I stutter before being turned around and pulled into a very passionate kiss. I moan quietly at his warm touch, shielding me from the icy mountain wind.

"Sorry about earlier, I was trying to cheer him up. He seemed pretty mopey when he found where we were going" He apologized and that all that mattered. Even though Zack _was_ five years older than me, that didn't change tee fact that I was still deeply in love with him

"Its fine Zack, but I wish you asked permission about that," I smirk "It's kind of a tender subject. So just ask permission next time." I jokingly reply

"Gotcha, so I need to ask before spilling your deepest darkest secrets?" He asks wrapping his arms tighter.

"That's correct"

"So I can tell your mom about how drunk we were when we got promoted." He asks smirking

"No Zack! Don't you dare!" I screech at him drawing all the attention from the reporters around the village. "Uh….let's go inside please…" my voice becoming a whimper. Zack laughs at my embarrassment making me blush even more than I already was.

With Zack trailing close behind me I walk up to my mother's cottage-like home. The house is a fairly normal style, matching the rest of the cottage-style homes here. One story, small, but still retaining the family friendly home it is. I knock on the door, finally realizing how awkward and terrifying this will be. Her only daughter successfully joining SOLDIER. What did the rest of the village think of me? I was about to high-tail it out of there, until I felt Zack's strong hands on my shoulders positioning me in front of the door.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, soothing me "She's your mother, she has to love you"

"You mak it sound like I'm a burden!" I retort back silenced before he or I can start any playful banter. The door squeaked open and I saw my mother for the first time in several years

"M-mom?" I manage to stutter, "I-its me, Scarlett"

Her eyes widen when she realizes it me. "Scarlett?" She replies loudly.

"Yeah mom, its me."

"Get inside right now! I need to have a long talk with you!" She yells a playful glisten in her eyes, fooling Zack making him think she really was angry with me.

"Maybe I was wrong" he whispered in my ear, his spiky hair tickling the back of my neck, causing me to giggle loudly.

Mom's eyes glittered when she saw Zack, "Who's this! A boyfriend? You're not pregnant are you?"

Zack steps back his hands held in front of himself as if to protect him from my mother's wrath..

I giggle and he gives me a strange look. "She's only messing with you Zack! Calm down!"

"Oh.." He stutters, his face turning a light red.

I giggle again and follow mother inside her quaint little home "It's nice to see you mom" I exclaim hugging her lightly, trying not to squeeze her tightly. She felt so frail under my steel tight grip. Zack watched us from outside the door, trying not to interrupt the tender moment.

"It's nice to see you too dearie, did you really join SOLDIER like your letters say?" She looks up at me blinking, wait! She was shorter than me! It was a definite change in positions.

"Yeah mom, I did" I reply in a whisper.

"Let me see your eyes dearie, to prove it" She says not expecting the mako-blue in my eyes

I kneel in front of her, letting her match my gaze. Her dark-blue eyes widen and she reaches out to hold my chin from shaking. "You really are in SOLDIER" she managed to whisper. "Your beautiful brown eyes."

I closed my eyes not wanting her to say any more about my now sky-blue eyes. I shake my head and she hugs me tightly. "It's okay dear," She chuckles "You fit in better with the family now" We both laugh at the idea

I got my looks from my father, my brown hair and brown eyes are from him. Cloud and I both go our fair skin from him, although I had a nice tan starting from the vacation in Costa Del Sol that Zack and I were required to take. She laughs pushing the longer strands of hair in front of my face behind myears and whispers, "That man behind you, is he the boyfriend you're been talking about?"

"Yep, that's him."

She whispers making me laugh, "He looks a little old for you, but I'll allow it"

I laugh again causing Zack to look at me curiously. I mouth to him, "She likes you" He laughs loudly, causing me and my mother laugh with him.

I sigh "Now to convince a certain chocobo-head to come here!" Zack laughs, but my mom gives me an inquisitive look. I guess she didn't get the letter telling her about Cloud's new nickname. I guess Zack and Cloud getting stuck in Modeoheim after their chopper is shot down by AVALANCHE was good for both of them. At that moment I realized how painful Tseng's job must be when he's on a mission alone with Zack.

-Three days later-

The last thing I remember was the village on fire, my mom stuttering her final words. I run to the mako reactor on Mt. Nibel to find the man who caused all of this mayhem, Sephiroth.

I didn't reach the reactor, I felt a sharp prick in the back of my calf. My energy was fading, and fast. I collapse and roll on my back, and the person who I least expected to be here stood above me. "take her to my lab here, she will be a perfect test subject"

Then everything went black


	4. Waking Up to Face Reality, Maybe

**A/N: Wow! Fifteen hits! That's a record for me! DX Sadly, I posted the first chapters on my DeviantArt followed by a picture of Scarlett, and very few visitors reading it…oh well! We are done with the flashbacks! I personally hate flashbacks, probably because they are always used as fillers in ****every ****single anime I know. Oh well onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters; I only own the idea of Scarlett**

**Chapter 3: Waking Up to Face Reality…Maybe**

* * *

"Ugh…" I rub my temples trying to erase the memories from the dream. I've has these dreams almost every day since our home was burned, usually when I had these dreams Zack would wake me up. He'd always watch me with concern, but not able to hold me like he wanted to. Only because he wanted to make sure Cloud, who was in a mako-induced coma, so if he became semi-conscious he didn't walk off. I sigh standing up and look at the clock. Three in the morning, I sigh loudly. That was the most vivid nightmare that I've ever had of that fateful day. I unfurl my white wings looking at them with disgust, then I look at my arm which looks like I seriously bruised it. Too bad it wasn't a bruise, it's a deadly disease. I chuckle to myself thinking about joining the Lifestream with Zack, Angeal, and Aerith. That would be amazing, but Cloud, and the rest of AVALANCE wouldn't 'let me go'. The only thing I can do is sit and sulk.

I don't bother to go outside, because the memories will flow back like a flood, Cloud's lucky, he barely remembers the destruction of our home. Due to his inability to handle mako well in his body, he was comatose for a long time, only to wake up to witness Zack's death. I flip open my PHS that is sitting on the coffee table, I see the date, December 15th, my birthday. I close my eyes trying to hold back the tears, but they'll come anyways. I sigh and look at my wings again, the experiments done on me were so intense I became like them. Genesis, Angeal, and sadly Sephiroth. The only difference is that I have two wings, not one. They're painful to release and fold back repeatedly, but I've learned a way to keep them hidden.

I walk to the bathroom grabbing some bandages and fold my wings into my back, wrapping the bandages around my back and stomach. I look at my shattered mirror, and then my bandaged hand. I start bandaging my diseased arm, hah, I look like I was just in an intense battle. Geostigma, that's what they called it all those years ago, it rampaged around the Midgar/Edge area mainly affecting the children. Tifa told me one of the children her and Cloud take care of had it too. There is a cure, but it's not working, not that I mind. The PHS vibrating on the counter catches my attention, Reno? Since when did the Turks start calling me?

"Hello?" I answer cautiously.

"Yo! Scarlett! Get over here to Edge, your brother needs help!" Reno says quickly then hangs up.

I sigh and finish getting dressed, guess who's taking a trip to Edge today, me. It sounded weird, especially for me, oh well, stupid brain. I grab my phone, put my sword in its holster at my hip. Grabbing my keys I leave the apartment. I live in a town that's in-between Nibelheim and Edge. So I can always see mother and Cloud. Starting up my motorcycle a sharp headache presses against my head, I ignore it even though the pain would be excruciating to a normal person, thanks for the mako enhancements, otherwise I would probably be on the ground in pain. My arm hurts, and that I can't ignore, since it hurts all the time now. Sighing again I reach in a compartment on my bike and grab some painkillers, that'll hold the pain off for a bit.

The ride from my apartment to Edge is a long ride, barren wasteland of the area around Edge brings back stark memories I pull up to the place where Zack's sword should be, but it's gone. Confusion sweeps through my mind. The sword has been there for years now, why would someone take it? I barely hear my phone over the roar of my bike's engine. I grab it out of my pocket and open it. A text from Cloud, 'Get to Tifa's bar, we need help kadaj is back, love cloud'

Swearing internally I remember the fights with Kadaj and his brothers, Loz and Yazoo, from several years ago. They're pretty much the ones that everyone thinks that caused the Geostigma. Cloud found a cure several years ago, but I got it again, but its worse. I've tried the Healing Waters at the church, but the stigma kept coming back. I turn around forgetting about the sword's disappearance, and start heading to the heart of Edge.

* * *

I pull up to the bar and open the door after parking my bike next to Cloud. Cloud meets up with me in the doorway, "Tifa's out gathering everyone up"

"Yeah, whatever" I blow him off sitting down at a table and rest my throbbing head on it. Cloud looks at me a concerned look in his eyes, I ignore him trying to figure out where Zack's sword went.

"Are you feeling okay Scarlett? You look terrible." He states

"I'm fine Cloud" I snap back. Cloud sits next to me not saying anything and starts rubbing my back. Gods I love it when he does that, I relax until the door bursts open to reveal our favorite Turks, Reno and Rude. Cloud stands up grabbing his sword that's held at his waist.

"Just give us the girl, Spikes, and everything will be fine." Reno replies in his own drawl.

Cloud's eyes widen and he looks at me, of course a bored look apparent on my face. "No! Why do you want her!"

"Unlike you, the experimentation that was done to her makes her a superior threat to us." Rude politely points out. He's my favorite of all the Turks, it used to be Tseng, until that whole incident thirteen years ago. I stand up and walk to them, Reno gives me an inquisitive stare.

"Take me away, our almighty ShinRa dogs." I retort.

"No! Scarlett what are you doing!" Cloud yells at me, a horrified look on his face.

"I have no life to live anymore, I'm an outsider to this world. I belong in a lab" I state as Rude ties my hands behind my back. "I'm sorry Cloud, there's no point in life if I can't enjoy it. I'm sorry." I don't get the chance to see Cloud's expression as I'm pushed out of the bar, I'm glad I don't have to face this reality anymore, I hope the mako-induced hallucinations are better than they were last time.

* * *

Where am I? I see someone in front of me…familiar black spikes for hair, and those brilliant sky-blue eyes. No, it can't be, can it?


	5. Escaping

**A/n: I can't believe I forgot the author's note and disclaimer! AHH! What has the world come to! I don't know...but I'm watching Advent Children again to get some ideas...if anyone has any ideas of how to defeat Genesis in Crisis Core, I'm all ears! Well heres the next chapter, sorry for the time delay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of the characters!**

No, it can't be…can it? The person standing in front of me, in front of the tank I'm in. He looks so much like him. Zack. I thought he was dead, I saw him die right in front of me. Did he really die? Maybe he was never dead; us in SOLDIER could survive several fatal blows and still live to tell about it. He walks up to the tank and puts his hand against the glass that separates me from the real world. I press my hand on my side of the glass, feeling its cool and smooth surface. This might just be another one of my wild mako-induced hallucinations. And quite frankly they can get pretty weird…

The ghost of Zack notices my weak struggles to get out, and walks to the controls of the tank. There were no scientists in the room, no Turks. What had happened? Did someone scare them off, or did they lose all funding like they did when ShinRa fell several years ago. He punches in some commands and the mako in the tank starts to recede, and when the mako is below my face, I take off the mask I used to breathe with. The ghost walks up to the tank ready to catch me when the door opened, must've been here for a long time then. I lost track of the days after a week or two.

When the mako finally is emptied from the tank, the ghost's eyes return back to a normal looking glow. Normal for SOLDIER at least, the mako enhancements we get results in our eyes having the glow from the mako. The door opens and I try to steady myself with the palms of my hands pressed against the glass. I finally realize I don't have any clothes on and my brilliant white wings are drooping behind me, as clear as the rubble from the upper plate in what used to be the Midgar slums. I let myself fall; not having the strength, probably from the lack of food for the past Shiva knows how long it's been. The Zack ghost feels so real; I start to remember all the times that we would hold each other like this on missions. The memories start coming back; painfully I remember his "death".

"Hey, Zack! What are you doing!" A familiar family member walks into the lab room. Cloud gasps loudly when he sees me, "Scarlett!"

"I found her in that tank right there, she's not fully coherent yet. Might take her a few days everyone still is prone to mako poisoning, especially for a prolonged time like this." It must be Zack, none of the scientists spoke so formally about me. I feel the arms snaking around my body, protecting me from the cold.

* * *

It's been several weeks since they got me out of that hellhole, my strength is coming back and my lover is alive. It's turned out to be a pretty good few weeks, Cloud and Zack have gotten me to smile. I guess Cloud hasn't told Zack about Aerith, I knew he was seeing her also. I didn't and still don't mind, she was a great girl. I wish I had gotten closer to her before she died. I suddenly feel pressure on my back, as someone jumps on me. "Auntie Scarlett!" I hear a familiar child-like voice.

I giggle, "Hey Marlene. How are you?" I shift her weight so she's riding on my shoulders. She might be around eight or ten years old, but to someone like me she's really light. I walk into Tifa's bar Seventh Heaven, discussing with Marlene about who Zack was. I laughed internally, Zack was shocked by ShinRa's collapse, and was wandering around the shambles of the upper plate with Cloud. I personally didn't want to be there when Cloud explained to Zack about Aerith.

"Hey Teef" I greet Tifa, smiling a genuine smile. Something that I thought I lost.

She smiles back, shocked that I actually smiled at her, "Hey Scarlett, you want something to drink?"

I shake my head no, causing Marlene to giggle from my hair tickling her face. Marlene's adorable, she's always made me smile, even if I was depressed about something. I set her down my arms growing tired from holding her up. "Nah, I'm fine, might want to make something for Cloud and Zack when they come back…"

"Oh?" Tifa asks her eyebrows raised from mentioning both Cloud and Zack's names. "Who's Zack?"

Oh no, Cloud and I never told Tifa, not even the rest of AVALANCE about Zack. Here comes a long discussion and one of Tifa's trademark lectures, usually given to Cloud, Denzel, or Marlene. Now it was my turn. Oh Shiva help me!


	6. Home is Where We All Belong

**A/N: Okay, one of my longest chapters yet! XD I think this one turned out pretty well, finally learned how to do dialog thanks to my amazing English teacher! Even though he looked pretty annoyed with everyone talking in the class, don't blame him, I don't like those girls either. ;) But on with the story, thanks to twilightgirl456 I now have motovation again for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, SquareEnix does...sadly...who wouldn't want to own FFVII?**

Key: _Italicized text=Flashback_

* * *

I sit down on one of the barstools sighing, bracing myself for a long lecture by Teef. To my surprise she doesn't lecture me, like she always does when Cloud, Marlene, or Denzel never told her something important. She was curious about Zack, I guess she knew him way back when Sephy went insane in Nibelheim. She was shocked at my unusual happiness, but she didn't mind. She looks like she likes seeing me happy, a rarity nowadays. Marlene pipes up in her most innocent voice, "So you and Cloud might stay here permanently?"

I smile at her, "Yep, I'll stay as long as you'd like" I laugh lightly as she hugs me tightly. Even though I was never there Marlene considered me like an aunt to her, even though I wasn't even close to being related to the girl.

"Where's Cloud then?" I hear a familiar young boy's voice.

"Hmm…he's probably on his way back, Denzel" I turn to look at him, wow, Denzel's grown so much in the two or three years I've been gone.

"It's been a while" He says smiling softly and walking to where I was sitting.

"It has, hasn't it?" I mess his hair, causing him to let out a yelp in shock. I laugh and Tifa turns to see who's coming in the door. It was Zack and Cloud, and judging by their expressions, Cloud told him some pretty hard news. Zack looks somewhat relieved when he sees me, and Cloud leads the way to where Tifa and I are.

Tifa speaks softly, "You boys want something to drink?"

Zack and Cloud both declined. I lean my head on the top of the counter closing my eyes, when I suddenly feel Zack's arms snaking around my waist, hugging me tightly. "I'm glad we found you…I need you with me." He whispered in my ear. I held his hands.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

* * *

It's midnight and I can't sleep, I sit up slowly trying not to wake up Zack. The nightmares keep coming, each more vivid than the last. I can't get any rest when I sleep. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. I stretch and straighten out my tank and shorts listening to Zack's breathing. I run my hand through my now short spiky hair and smile softly. I like this a lot better than the way I had it, long, but now my head feels lighter and I can think better.

A dark shadowy figure moves in the window and disappears all together; startled I let out a loud yelp of distress. Instantly I clamp my hand over my mouth, taking a few minutes to calm myself down and I instantly notice a black feather in front of the open window. Is Sephiroth back? That wouldn't be good, not for anyone. I clench my fists tightly swearing internally. That man can't stay dead for too long, can he? I pick up the feather and study it intently before throwing it back out the window, and slamming it shut. Causing the window to crack in several different places, forgot about how much stronger I've gotten. Looking at the ruins of ShinRa and Midgar, I smile softly. I do miss the upper plate sometimes, but at the same time I'm glad its gone. Everyone is now, quite literally on equal footing now.

I sit back on the bed, Zack, already awake from my outburst with the window, sighs loudly. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me down to lay next to him. "Is something wrong?" He asked almost innocently, but his voice slurred from just waking up.

"No, just had a bad dream…had to walk it off." I lied to him, if Sephiroth was back, I didn't want him to find out about Zack. I don't want to lose him again.

* * *

"_I'm so glad we found you Scar, Cloud told me they captured you. Didn't think ShinRa themselves would still directly experiment on people." Zack stated, holding me protectively in his arms. Although we were in a hotel, it was a pretty run down one. The yellowed walls with cheesy paintings of flowers, and only two beds, I knew what Zack was thinking. Him sharing a bed with me, I didn't mind, but it would be awkward. Not seeing your lover for ten or so years creates that tension. The shabby atmosphere made us both weary, being used to the perfection of high-tech labs._

"_Where were you?" I stutter my voice rough from being unused for so long._

"_Neibelheim…Hojo still had his goons out there experimenting on me. They didn't know that their funding was gone along with their boss…" He pushed my bangs from in front of my face letting me see him fully, and letting him see a nasty scar I got from resisting Reno and Rude. I reached up to touch the pink and prominent scar on his forehead, his eyes closing shut when my cold fingers touched him._

"_Did you…really die?" I was really curious, I had to know._

"_No," smiling weakly he replies, "us SOLDIER are too stubborn to kill" He was obviously trying to lighten up the foul mood._

"_Yep, we're too stubborn." I yawned._

"_Get some sleep Scar, I'll be here when you wake up, allright?"_

"_Yeah…but if I fall asleep…you might…disappear…"_

"_I won't I'll always be by your side, no matter what. Cloud and I have spent the last two or three months looking for you. There's no way that I would let you out of my sight, and me out of yours."  
I smiled weakly and dozed off_

* * *

I jolt awake a cold sweat covering my body. I sit up resting my elbow on my knee, and my head in my elevated hand. I look to the shattered window remembering the night before, and watching the sun rising. Zack starts stirring next to me, but I was still too traumatized to notice. I guess I was shaking because Zack sits up and hugs me, comforting me with his warmth and scent. "What's wrong Scar?"

"Bad dream, really bad." It wasn't exactly a lie.

He frowns, "You said you got over them."

"I thought I did…I guess not."

"Oh, hey, don't cry Scar I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh," apologizing as her hugs me tightly his chin on my shoulder, "I've missed you so much. You're so different now, but I guess everyone and everything's changed."

"Y-yeah..I've missed you too Zack"

"Hey, Scar I asked Cloud but he doesn't know, but do you know where my sword is?"

"What..? I thought you had it?"

"No, I don't." That last comment sent shivers down my spine, whoever was outside the window was mad, and mad with Zack or Cloud. This wasn't going to be good.


	7. A Change In Plans

**A/N: Yay! My fastest update ever! Two chappies two days in a row! Well, I don't really like how this chapter turned out...I'm so slow at ideas...my apologies! It's one of my longer ones...I'm trying to have more than 1,000 words per chapter...well here you go! Chapter Six!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters, SquareEnix does!**

It's Saturday, and I don't bother to change out of the clothes I was sleeping in, a black tank with black shorts. Walking to a counter in the kitchen, there's a note on it. On the piece of lines paper is Tifa's elegant handwriting, and below that is Zack's dark scrawl. I notice the broken pencil to the side of the paper, oh don't you love super-human strength? I start reading Tifa's note first, "Scarlett, went out shopping with Denzel. Marlene is with Cloud at the church. Call me or Cloud if you guys need anything, Tifa" I go onto reading Zack's almost illegible handwriting.

"Hey Scar, went with Cloud to the church. I should be back before or shortly after you wake up. Zack" I frown, after what happened last night the last thing I wanted was to be alone. For the first time in years I feel afraid, and overcome with many emotions. Whoever's out there wants us dead, and that's always a given. Secondly they know that both Zack and I are alive.

I walk up the creaking, wooden stairs, wondering who it could be. I have only two ideas, and both sound completely ridiculous. It was either Sephiroth or Genesis, because both obviously can't be dead, and they both have a black wing. Walking into my room I notice a white piece of paper on my desk, I chose to ignore it, probably another note from Zack. I walk to the window, grabbing some duct tape that was on top of my dresser and start fixing the window. That would at least keep the room warm when it got cold at night, even though it was really warm in the summer here, it was freezing at night.

I sit on my bed, looking at the faded red sheets, trying to forget what happened last night. A loud sob rips through me when I think that people are out to get us again. I stand up deciding to go take a shower; I grab my towel from the foot of my bed and walk to the bathroom.

The bathroom is small, but it fits our needs. A shower, one sink, and a toilet, the walls a pale yellow, a color that actually looks good here. It's definitely better than the dark wooden paneling throughout the rest of the house. Taking off my clothes and turning on the water, I hear heavy booted footsteps around the house. Sounds like Zack's home, should hurry up and take this shower. Stepping into the warm water my tensions slowly ease, my head clearing up when the water hits my face. If someone was out to get us, we could easily beat them, we've all probably have fought one of them before.

I hear the door creak open, and then close just as soon as it opens. I continue my shower until the hot water runs out, and stepping out of shower I see an unexpected sight. The floor is covered with black feathers, who was in here? Are they really after Zack, or are they after me? I quickly dry off, and put my tank and shorts back on in a hurry. Rushing out of the bathroom I run into someone, my vision was blurred from my anxiety. "Scarlett? Are you okay?"

It was Tifa, she had come home early from shopping. I hug the older woman tightly, my hands clenching around the black leather of her outfit. "Scarlett? What's wrong?" I was too scared to reply to anything she said, "Denzel! Call Cloud! Tell him Scarlett isn't feeling well!" She picks me up and carries me to my room; I sit quietly on the bed shaking. Tifa rubbing my back in comfort, waiting for Zack or Cloud to get home so she could examine what had happened.

* * *

It probably took five hours for Zack to come rushing into the room, TIfa had already left and told him what had happened. Cloud was already sitting by my side. I barely had the ability to tell her what I had seen, let alone look up to watch Zack walk into the room. I had my soft, feathery, white wings around my body shielding me from anything that came my way. I didn't look up when Zack sat next to me, and Cloud sitting at my other side. Obviously both boys expressing concern for me, "Hey Scarlett, dear…" Zack was the first to speak. "We saw the feathers in the bathroom, you're gonna be alright. We're here for you, as I said, I will never leave your side, never" That last comment gave me some comfort, he wouldn't leave me, although I already knew it, I just needed some comfort.

Cloud gets up, obviously not having the same experiences we had while we were in SOLDIER with Genesis. He walks out of the room trying to stifle his booted footsteps, closing the door behind him. "Cloud told me that a group called Deepground had come to attack you guys, especially a friend of yours." I nodded, "I'm pretty sure it's Genesis who's after us…He never died, Cloud showed me some research he did, it showed that Genesis was in possession of Deepground until a few years ago. He's out there somewhere; he's looking for us Scarlett."

"I think he already found us Zack, there's no way to explain what I found in the bathroom. Nothing can." Finally, the courage to speak my thoughts.

"Yeah…sorry, I wasn't thinking right."

"It's okay Zack, I wasn't thinking either, I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"No, it's fine," he chuckles, "I'm glad you did, I almost lost track of time out there. I could've stayed there for a week and not notice"

I giggle audibly, "You probably would've noticed, you'd have gotten hungry, and there's nothing to eat there…well the flowers probably wouldn't taste very good."

He laughs at my comment, "Probably not, we should go out there together someday."

"Yeah…" My thoughts instantly went out to the flower girl, I slowly move my wings to break my own little shield. I let out a yelp when Zack unexpectedly kisses me, turning me so I faced him and pushes me on the bed my back against the squeaking mattress. My face turns hot, I'm obviously blushing, "Z-Zack…what are you doing?"

He chuckles, "What do you think I'm doing Scar?"

"U-uh…"

"I'm trying to make you feel better, and there's no better way to do that then what I am planning."

My face gets even hotter, I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed in my life. I had to stay silent, or my voice would've just have come out in a squeak.

* * *

I stand up wrapping a blanket around me, looking at the dark window, and finally looking at my desk again. The note is still there, I pick it up and read it. "Get ready Miss. SOLDIER, because I'm back and I'm coming for you. Genesis" I gasp loudly and drop the note.

"N-no!"


	8. What to do on a Snowy Day!

**A/n: Okay, honestly this is my best chapter yet! I had to change the rating from T to M becasue of this chapter...Sorry y'all...My friend known as Hiakru here on Fanfic helped me with this, I personally love her as a writer. Hope you enjoy it, and Happy Early Birthday to twilightgirl456, the more comments everyone posts, the more I will update. Only becasue it motivates me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of the characters, SquareEnix does...I own the idea of Scarlett**

* * *

"Aunt Scarlett! Look outside!" I feel a light-weighted ten year old girl jump onto my bed. The bed which I finally got cozy into and started drifting off, Zack moans and turns over to block out Marlene's rant. I'm guessing he was having a good dream, telling from the spit all over his pillow.

"Mmmmm…not now Marlene, dear, I'm tired."

"But it's snowing!" Snow? If there was something I missed while living in the slums of Midgar was snow. Of course me being a girl from Nibelheim means I love snow, and Marlene notices the fire in my eyes and runs to get Denzel. I pull myself to the middle of the warm, comfortable bed, I finally notice how cold it was in the room. Thanks mako, you made me break the window, again. I broke the window several times in the past few months, but most of them were from my clumsiness. For people trained to be elite mercenaries, we could be clumsy when we _weren't_ paying attention, and that for me was quite often.

I can hear Zack moaning in his sleep again, making me wonder just how 'good' his dream really is. I scoot closer to him, not wanting to wake him up yet. I lean up on my elbow and peak over his head to see a new pool of spit forming on his mouth.I groan inside of my head knowing that Tifa will be anything but happy at the sight of her pillows full of spit again. If he keeps this up Tifa will never let us sleep in the same bed together again, I think unhappily.

I let myself fall back to the surface of the bed, remembering what Zack had said when I was shaken up from the note. I let out a sharp breath as Zack rolls on top of me, obviously awake. His hair was messy and not in it's usual spiky do', his mako-blue eyes boring into mine. He kisses my neck almost frantically. I laugh lightly, "Do you want something Zack?"

Zack spoke, his voice cracking like a fourteen year old, " Not really. Maybe." I had to resist the urge to scoff at his little comment. He could never make up his mind could he?

"Zack, your crushing me," I lied. It would take a lot more than this man to crush me. This was nothing. I could feel him letting out a quick, sharp breath of amusement in my little lie. A soft smile crept across his face before he returned to kissing my neck. I repeated myself, " Do you want something Zack?" My voice wavering from the assault of kisses my neck was receiving.  
"I want a back massage."

"Too bad you aren't getting one, but I can give you something else." My voice becoming breathless from Zack letting all of his weight onto my upper body.

"Hmm, sounds promising, but what would it be?" His eyes showing a hint of amusement from the little game, and a small flicker of excitement flashing through them. "Let's make this quick before the kids come back." I start giggling and Zack laughs in harmony with me

"All right Zack, whatever you want!" I saw the smirk slowly creep up on his face, and the excitement in his eyes breaking through.

Almost immediately he returned to kissing my neck and I couldn't help but laugh. "My neck isn't the only part of my body that you can kiss, you do know that, don't you?" I could feel him smiling against my neck as the kisses slowly drifted down to my shoulder. I let out a steady breath and relaxed my body letting the kisses send shivers down my spine, each become stronger and stronger as they drifted lower and lower.

I can feel Zack's knee drift up my thigh and shiver underneath him.

"Something you like...?" He says softly against my shoulder.

"Maybe," I reply, "I think you need to prove that I like it first" I smirk, seeing his shocked expression, and I giggle loudly.

"Hey! Scar that's not funny!"

"Yes it is! You should have seen your face!"

He sigh and continues to move his knee up and down my thigh, making me moan softly into his neck.

"And you said you didn't like it!"

"I didn't say that!" I kiss the scar on his cheek, and run my hands through his deep black hair. He positions himself so he's on his elbows and knees above me.

"I love you Scar" he murmurs against my neck.

"I love you too Zack," I managed to say before he kisses me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I welcomed him, not resisting. The feeling brought me bliss, I had never been so close to him, and I wanted more. "Hey Zack, do you want to?"

"Yeah , I do" I could feel his smirk from where his lips that were planted softly on my chest. His hands slowly going up my shirt, making a tingling feeling going through my spine, and leaving goosebumps behind from where he had touched me. Ripping my pajamas off he starts kissing my chest with more passion and force, making me moan softly in pure enjoyment. I could feel his finger boring into my shoulders, his knees spreading my legs apart. His kisses started to move up my collar bone and to my neck again, the only spot he seemed to know how to kiss. I started to suck on my neck and I let out another moan, louder than the last. I would have marks on my neck in the morning. To anyone outside of SOLDIER, they would think we were being to rough with each other, but this was gentle. Especially to the way Zack likes it, why was he being so gentle? Did he know...? Because I don't even know yet.

* * *

The aroma of eggs, bacon, and cheese arouse me from my fitful slumber. I sit up pulling my fingers through my hair, the pulling at the long silver streak. Thanks to the two years in a mako bath, my hair had started to turn silver. I didn't mind, at least it wasn't falling out, or I wasn't ripping it out. Ripping it out sounds good when you're taking care of Marlene, Denzel, and Zack.

Tifa and Cloud, after losing most of me money on a bet with the rest of AVALANCHE, had finally gotten married a few weeks ago. They went to Costa Del Sol for their honeymoon, and Shiva knows what their doing. I was supposed to cook for the kids before they went to school, but because of the rarity of snow in Midgar, the school had called a snow day. I groan and sit up, massaging my temples to decrease the intensity of the pain in my head.

I've had this excruciating headache for weeks now, I haven't told anyone and I won't tell. I get out of the warm bed, noting that Zack was already gone, and put my pajamas back on. Giving up with my bird's nest of hair on my head, I walk down the wooden creaky stairs. I see the kids enjoying a slightly burnt breakfast, and Zack laying on the couch watching the news intently.

I walk to him and sit on his chest earning a surprised grunt, and then I noticed what he was so intent on watching the television for. The headline on the screen, in all capital letters read. _STRANGE ONE WINGED FIGURE FOUND IN MIDGAR AREA_. I groan and lean back, getting strange looks from the kids, causing me to giggle slightly. "It's getting worse, and we can't find where the hell he is." I hear Zack's voice underneath me.

"Yeah," I murmur, my fists clenching, "When we do find him, I want to give him a piece of my mind."

"Not that there's much there," I could feel his smirk, even without looking at him.

"Hey! At least I'm not all brawn and no brains! Unlike a certain SOLDIER in here!"

"Hmph..." Marlene and Denzel laugh, while Zack sulks and sits up knocking me onto my back, my legs around his sides. He smiles at me, "Well we both have enough smarts to figure out Genesis is alive, even if he didn't leave a note."

"But that's exactly what we're trained to do."

"Yeah, but still" He sighs, for once in his life he doesn't know what to say.

"If Genesis shows his pretty little face around here again, I will personally smash it in."

"I know you will Scar, I've almost gotten that face smashing of yours before!"

"Yeah! Because you should have know better than to embarrass me in front of my mother!" The kids watch our pitiful argument for a while, but Marlene had gotten bored quickly.

"Aunt Scarlett?"

I sat up, "Yes dear?"

"Can Denzel and I go outside?"

I about said yes, but I remember that the fact that it was very very cold and snowing. "Only if you wear the proper attire"

"But Aunt Scarlett!" She starts whining like a four year old, which is never pleasing to a human ear, but to Zack, Cloud, and I; her whines were extremely painful.

"Wear your coat Marlene" Zack winces.

"Fine!" Marlene storms out of the room to find her coat.

"To the park Zack?"

"Yep! The park sounds great!" He jumps up knocking me off the couch, onto the disgusting orange carpet.

"Zack!"

"Oh! Sorry Scar!" He picks me up and throws me on his back, and I kiss his neck lightly earning a soft moan from him.

"Oh! What was that Zack!" I giggle against his neck, watching his neck and face turn pink.

"It was nothing!" He says so fast I couldn't understand it.

* * *

Zack had taken the kids to the park, and that left me alone in the house. The perfect chance. I grab the small box from my bag, at least I concealed it well. I am so nervous, what would Cloud think? More importantly, what would Zack think? I've been scared before, but seems like nothing to me anymore. Not wanting any unexpected guests, I hurry to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I open the box, hoping it wouldn't result in a little pink mark when I was done, the mark I truly dreaded.


	9. Explanations

**A/n: Hello! This is not my favorite chappie...but I like it, I'm glad I've been writing longer chappies! about 1,600 words! I'm so happy! Well, one more thing. I got a comment recently, and it discourged me greatly. If they want to speak to me about it please PM me, I would be happy to talk to you about the rudeness in your comment. And my friend's OC Savannah will make an appearence in this, she is known as Hiakru on Fanfic, If you like naruto fanfics she's writing a great one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of it's characters, I only own my OC Scarlett!**

* * *

I look at the little piece of plastic that scared me half to death, the pink plus sign prominent on the little screen-thingy. No! I can't be pregnant! Not now! I'm not even married yet! Cloud will kill me if he finds out, but what would Zack think? Tifa, she's the only one I can talk to, she wouldn't make quick assumptions about me. Unlike my chocobo-headed brother. I heard the door open, and the excited shouts of Marlene, Denzel, and Zack. Luckily they all stayed downstairs, just long enough to regain my composure. I head Zack's heavy booted footsteps coming up the stairs make me more nervous with each step he takes. "Hey babe, we're home. Is something wrong? The door's locked"  
"Yeah Zack, I know. I just _really_ had to go, all right? I'll be out in a few minutes."  
"Okay babe, I'll wait to get lunch then!" He runs off, grabbing his phone, and out the door...so much for waiting. I grab the box and the used, plastic pregnancy test and throw it in the trash, covering it with layers of tissues and toilet paper.

* * *

I dial Tifa's cell-phone, hoping desperately she would pick up. "Scarlett? Is something wrong?"  
"T-T-Tifa!" I stutter her name, trying my hardest not to cry.  
"Scarlett, whats wrong?...No! Not now Cloud!"  
"T-Tifa! I-I'm so scared!"  
"Scarlett, whats wrong. I know for a fact that nothing scares you this badly. What happened?"  
"I-I'm p-pr-pregnant!" I finally manage to stutter.  
"Oh Scarlett! Oh dear! Have you told Zack?"  
"N-no...I wanted to tell you first. I-I'm thinking about an abortion."  
"No! Scarlett! Don't do that! That's a terrible thing to say!"  
"But I'm so scared! What will Cloud think! H-he'll be so furious!"  
"Not if I tell him not to be, you tell Zack dear, and I'll tell Cloud. He can't yell at you then. Not instantly anyways."  
"Th-thank you so much Tifa!"  
"It's no problem dear, now go tell Zack. Everything will be alright! I promise!"  
"O-okay, bye Teef" I hang up the phone, shaking, cracks on the phone I made while talking to Tifa. "Hey Zack!" I call.  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Can you come up here! I need to talk to you!"  
"Uh...okay?" I listen to his footsteps come up the stairs and into the room. I sit there shaking, my knees pulled up to my chest. Tears streaming down my cheek from the flood of emotions, "Scarlett! Whats wrong?" He sits next to me, obviously worried. He puts me in his lap, rocking me back and forth.  
"Zack...I-I'm pregnant...I'm carrying your child..." I look at Zack's face, shock and understanding written clearly on his features. He chuckles, why did he chuckle!  
"Its not a surprise babe, not really" He smiles weakly and kisses my cheek, "It'll be fine, Tifa just called me right as you called me up. She sounded distressed"  
"You're okay with it?"  
"Yes and no, I'm scared for you Scarlett, it's dangerous right now. If I didn't know better I'd say you'd be a terrible mother by putting you're life on the line all the time, while being pregnant on top of that."  
"But Zack! You're telling me I have to sit around the house or hide like a Mary Sue!"  
"No Scar, I'm not saying that. I'm saying I don't want you hurt."  
"What if I get an abortion?"  
"Absolutely not!" he yells. Abortion, out of the question. "It's my fault that you're pregnant Scar, and I will do anything to keep you...and the baby safe."  
"Okay Zack," I look at him, desperation apparent in my eyes, "I'm afraid of Cloud freaking out on me, and maybe trying to kill you."  
"Tifa will take care of him babe." He smiles softly and slowly puts his hands up my shirt to rub my lower stomach, I blush and moan softly.

* * *

"The plan is working better than I thought it would." the man in the red leather coat pointed out.  
"And how is that?" a young man, about in his late teens, maybe early twenties, wearing a black leather outfit pointed sneered back.  
"The girl we are targeting will soon be unable to fight back, by herself at least."  
"Why is that?"  
"She's pregnant, which means by several months she'll be unable to fight, and a few more, she'll be unable to move much."  
"So should we halt our plans and wait?"  
"Sounds good."  
"She won't even know what's coming at her."  
"But don't injure her, or the child she's carrying, both are important to our plans."  
"Even the child?" The man in the black leather was now curious.  
"Yes, even her unborn child is important." The red-clad man storms off, he wanted to get revenge on the people who caused his almost eternal slumber.

* * *

"Cloud, calm down." Tifa was the first to speak. I was too busy cringing into Zack's chest to speak. Cloud's death glare, directed at both Zack and me, was boring into my head. Tifa had told Cloud, and she told me he was furious. Though his expression softened into his caring older bother look.  
"I'm not angry anymore, just shocked...and worried."  
"Worried?" I look at him inquisitively.  
"Yes, if you are keeping the baby, the mako in your body could be potentially harmful to it.  
"Harmful?"  
"Yes, it's in some of Hojo's documentations we found about you. They said that it would be surprising if you even conceived a child." My eyes widen at that last comment, and Zack's grip on my hand tightens.  
"So we're pretty much taking a huge risk if she keeps the baby?" Zack asks carefully.  
Cloud smirks, "Yes, but if you're the father, I think it'll be fine. Since you also have mako and the JENOVA cells."  
I let out a huge sigh of relief, we weren't totally in the green but we were out of the red zone. Zack hugs me tightly, burying his face in my neck, his hair tickling my cheek. "It'll be okay Zack," I pet his head, listening him moan softly, "I'll be fine, I promise."  
"I know," he murmurs against my neck, kissing it softly, "Can't I be a little worried?" I giggle softly, still petting his head.

* * *

It's only been a couple of months since the big news, looking at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing my usual outfit of a tight-fitting tank top and shorts, the doctor says I'm about three months pregnant now. I'm already stating to show slightly, my face had a softer look to it, my jawbone defiantly shows the difference. The slight bulge in my lower abdomen isn't noticeable to the normal human eye, but to Zack and me, it was visible. Cloud took my swords, and now I'm determined to get them back. Don't mess with me when my hormones are raging like this! Straightening my shirt I go to Cloud and Tifa's room.  
If I were Cloud, where would I hide my little sister's most prized possession? Under the bed? No, Cloud's not that stupid. The closet, maybe the attic. I open their closet doors, and start climbing to the op of the shelves. My swords aren't there! Where did he put them! I jump down, landing neatly on my feet.  
I walk to the hallway, muttering under my breath about how Cloud and Zack are babying me. I look at the string dangling from the celing, why did Cloud buy a house with such high celings! The end of the rope was about three feet out of my grasp. It's up there, I know it! I run to my room, grab a chair and set it underneath the rope. Climbing onto the chair I can imagine Cloud yelling at me for being "unsafe", the only thing that isn't safe here was me without a weapon. A good weapon at that.  
I yank on the string, causing the door to fall and a ladder to slide out. Yelping in surprise, I fall backwards onthe chair, knocking it over, I turn to let my shoulder-blades hit the ground first.  
I sit up, groaning loudly, rubbing my head. Finally! I see them! My precious beloved swords! I scramble up the ladder and grab the swords, all of them assembled into one. Brushing my hand over the cool silver metal I smile, I've won great fights with this sword. It's saved my life many times.  
A knock on the door, startles me out of my thoughts. Grabbing the holster for the sword, I slip it on my back, and place the sword and holster in my room. I run down the stairs after I put the attic door back into place, and open the front door. To my suprise it was one of my old friends from SOLDIER, I had shared a room with her! "Scarlett!" She hugs me tightly, too tightly.  
"Hey Savannah! Uh...can you please let go a bit?" Her grip loosens, her mako eyes expressing concern.  
"What's wrong Scarlett?"  
"Oh! Nothings wrong!"  
"We always hug each other like that Scarlett" Her eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Are you hurt or something?" Now this was nerve wracking, I'd have to explain...All over again.


	10. Unexpected

**A/n: I'm so happy! My ninth chapter! And happy birthday to twilightgirl456! It's a short chapter, sorry about that! I like this one, its...different...I had my friend help me with Savannah's dailog, since her character is herself. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of it's characters, I only own Scarlett...aaannnddd her unborn child!**

* * *

I felt so uncomfortable under my friend Savannah's piercing mako-green stare. She sighs loudly, "I told you so Scarlett!"

I groan loudly, "Knew that was coming." She laughs at me, and sits on my calves, something she always did when we were bored in our apartment. "So, how long are you gonna stay in Midgar this time?"

"Longer than last time, hopefully permanently. My brother kicked me out for good." She smiles sadly, looking at the television, which had some cartoon on that for some reason fascinated her.

"Zack and I are probably gonna buy a new place, you could live with us!" She turns to look at me like I'm insane.

"I can't bust in on you two! Come on! You two are having a freaking baby! And I'd like to see your brother too." She says blushing slightly, thinking about when she'd pick on him on missions. Only because she liked him. "Scarlett..." she looks at me her green eyes looking sad. "I heard Genesis is back, is he really?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't bothered us for months. I doubt he'll make an appearance to us, we didn't do anything to hurt him"  
"Probably right..." She said her voice trailing off hinting she wanted to get off the conversation. I couldn't help notice that her expression was still sullen.

"What's wrong Savannah, I know you had a crush on Gen before he deserted. Do you still like him?" My toes wiggling in my usual ADHD moments I have, Shiva please don't let the kid have my ADHD. I notice her expression getting darker, "Savannah? Do you?"

I could hear her scoff silently. "Of course I don't...I don't want anything to do with him anymore...I wish that I never knew him you know...?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! It was about a year after Zack, Cloud, and I escaped the lab in Nibelheim! Genesis, he turned good. I promise he is!"

She didn't reply, but quickly changed the subject. "S-so!" I caught her stutter, " How is Zack?"

"He's great, he is really nervous though. He's scared there will be some serious complications in the pregnancy..." My voice trails off, letting her know I was scared too.

" This is what C-O-N-D-O-M-S are for my dear."

"Hey! It's Zack we're talking about! Come on! He tried to come onto you while we were just Third-Class!"

She blinked at me as if she was confused. "What?" she said a slight laugh in her tone.

"Don't you remember, you were so drunk! Sephiroth personally carried you home, to get you away from Zack!"

"Get away from him? Why?" Is she really _this_ stupid?

"Nevermind Savannah." I rub my lower abdomen, fascinated by the small bump. I glance at her, seeing she was looking at the ground rather than the T.V. or me. She always does this. She spaces of for who know how long and then she does somthing stupid..."Savannah," trying to get her attention, "Feel this!" I take her hands and put them on my stomach. She instantly snapped out of her trance and pulled her hands back a look of disgust written plainly on her face mixed with something else that I couldn't quite make out. "Wh-whats wrong Savannah?" I let her hands go, my eyes tearing up. She looked at the floor again.

"I dont want to touch it."

"Why? It's nothing bad!" Tears streaming down my cheeks, hurt a lot by the rejection.

" Oh god...don't cry about it okay? I just dont."

Trying to hold back the tears, "I-I'm sorry...I-it's hard..." I smile weakly through my tears, "I'm so hormonal it's insane!" I can see her blink at me not knowing what to do, she never was good with sad people.  
"...m'kay." I prop myself up on my elbows.

"I'm sorry Savannah, everything has been setting off some kind of strange emotion!"

"Allright..." She stayed spaced out for the rest of the night.

* * *

Zack and I finally bought a place to call home, and Savannah has been living with us since we moved in, but she hasn't talked to me since the conversation about Genesis. It took us about a month to find the perfect house, he's happy we actually found a house, so am I. A good place to hide in, I had to hide now. Zack and Cloud want me safe, and of course it's starting to get awkward for me to fight. Zack has Savannah staying with me when he's out and vice versa. The annoying ring of the phone wakes me up. I sit up and groan, grabbing the phone, "Hello...?" I mumble.

"Hey! Scarlett!"

"What do you want Reno?" I groan loudly.

"We need you here! ASAP!"

"Whatever." I groan and hang up.

"Who was that?" Zack says from under me. I guess I was sleeping on top of him.

"Reno, he wants me to go to Healin." He sits up, helping me get off of him, playfully groaning, "I'm not that fat yet!"

He chuckles, "Sure."

I sigh, "I should get going then." He rubs my slightly swollen stomach lightly, a soft moan escaping from my lips. He turns me around, my legs wrapped around his waits, and kisses me hard, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He pulls away and I let out a loud whimper, hoping that he knew that I wanted more.

He smiles, "Not right now Scar, you need to get going."

I pout, "Alright." I get up and change into a too large sweatshirt and some jeans, "You think they know?"

"Probably Tseng and Rufus do, Reno's too stupid to care."

I laugh, "True, Reno is pretty stupid." I grab a water bottle from the fridge and walk out to my bike, kissing Zack on the cheek lightly and yelling goodbye to Savannah. I start the bike, and within seconds I'm on the highway, on the way to Healin.

* * *

"What do you want?" I let my voice drip with irritation, glaring at Tseng, my hand gripping the hilt of my sword tightly.

"President ShinRa wants to see you," He smirks, looking at my over-sized sweatshirt, "We've already talked to your brother. He's explained quite enough." I glare darkly at him.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore." I retort back, letting him know that his presence greatly displeased me. Rufus ShinRa comes in, in his wheelchair, of course, followed by two other Turks.

"Miss Strife, it's wonderful to see you again," I couldn't see his expression due to the cloth covering his face, "You look well."

"I could say the same thing, but I'd be lying." I scoff back, wanting desperately to get out of the small, cramped room, a room filled with me, Rufus, and the three Turks.

"Genesis has been sighted more and more in the past few weeks. I've asked your brother, but he wouldn't comply with my request. I want you to hunt down Mr. Rhapsodos and kill him.

"Why should I kill him if he hasn't done anything wrong?"  
"Not yet, but he will show up."

Reno and Rude both frown at my denials, Rude presses a button on his PHS, and the doors and windows instantly lock with sheets of metal covering them. Surprise taking over me, I shriek loudly, dropping my sword when I feel a sharp needle go into my arm. A familiar voice, one that I haven't head in years spoke softly into my ear. "_My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess...Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return._ This shouldn't hurt your baby." That is the last thing I hear before everything turned black.


	11. News

**A/n: So, I'm really sorry for this being so short! Holy cow everyone! I've gotten so many favorites on this! I'm so happy! Comment please! Love you all! Bethy-kins!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of the characters! I only own Scarlett!**

* * *

I wake up, propping myself up on my elbows I groan. Then I notice my surroundings, not my usual earthy toned bedroom, but an underground cavern. A sharp pain in my back tells me how long I've been asleep, and that I've been sleeping on a large slab of rock. I look around the dark, dank cave. Moonlight filtered in through the top, only accessible by wings or helicopter. The moon was full, I stared at it in wonder. Was this where Genesis has been for all these years? A figure comes up to me, speaking in a smooth velvety tone. "_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow_"

I glare at him, "Are you trying to tell me something Genesis?"

"Maybe my dear," He smirks his signature smirk, the one all his little fangirls fell for. That Savannah fell for. "You look wonderful, especially for a girl with mako enhancements who's pregnant."

"What do you mean Genesis?"

"I mean, that very few women survive the birth, let alone the child."

"Wait...what do you mean?"

"Your friend, Savannah." he smirks again, "She was carrying my child, but it died within the fifth month." My eyes widen, that's why she didn't like to talk about Genesis!

"But that could prove wrong with my baby! You are genetically unstable!" He frowned at my comment, and slaps me. My head snaps to the side, the sound of his hand connecting with my face echoed throughout the cave. I grab his wrist tightly, cutting the circulation to his hand. My voice sounding threatening, "Don't touch me like that again!"

"I can do whatever I want when you're here in my possession!" He snaps at me, unfazed, I keep glaring at him, "I did not bring you here to resist me, I need you to help me."

"Why should I help you?"

"Do you still hold a grudge against ShinRa, don't you?"

"Yes, so?"

"Do you know who was in charge of capturing us?" He sits in front of me, showing humility. His head bent down, looking like a ton of weight was actually sitting on his shoulders.

"No, and I don't care Genesis, their a police force now. The Turks are the law enforcement around here. And we're free now! We don't need to worry about them trying to chase us anymore!"

He sighs loudly, clearly annoyed with my little rant. "It was Tseng, Scarlett," He smirks slightly his eyes glinting with anticipation, "He also knows how you can keep your baby from dying," His voice turns suddenly serious, "Right inside of you."

"They also have the remains of Mother." A young man's voice comes in from farther inside the cave. Kadaj? I thought he was dead, but you never know in this day and age.

"So you want me to join you in your efforts to re-collapse ShinRa?"

"Yes, you are the only person I personally know who would comply with my request." Genesis states solemnly, "And I want to see Savannah again."

"I'll join you, but first I have a request."

* * *

I pull up to the garage, my sword in it's holster, held loosely around my body. Within seconds of getting off my motorcycle, I was held in a tight embrace, and pretty much tackled by Savannah. "Where were you! I was so worried! Don't do that again!"

"Hey Savannah, why did you never tell me about you and Genesis having a baby?" Her eyes widen and she takes a step back.

"H-how did you know!"


	12. Insert Title Name Here

**A/n: I would like to thank everyone for the favorites and reviews again! I have been getting so much traffic lately because of my updating this story almost every day! I'm trying to make a habit of writing in my free time at school, that includes in my math class, my mechanical drawing class, and lunch! And thanks to twilightgirl456 and Hiakru for helping me with grammar, spelling, and all that jazz! You get to find out about how Cloud sees his little sister in this chappie! And what will happen if Genesis and Zack meet after almost nine years of thinking each other is dead! Well, you get to find out in this chapter of Second Chances! Wohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of the characters, SquareEnix does! I only own the idea of Scarlett and her unborn baby!**

* * *

She was screaming at me, "Who told you about that! That was confidential!" I take a step back, her eyes were glowing brightly in the dim light of the garage. She stepped dangerously towards me, her right fist clenched around a fire materia. "Genesis told me he would never tell anyone! Where were you this past week! And why didn't you tell anyone where you were going!" She takes another step closer, the materia in her hand glowing brightly, like her eyes.

"Savannah, don't do anything you'll regret." I say, trying to calm her down. "Some of the former scientists that worked for ShinRa told me about it."

Her gaze is ice cold, "None of the scientists survived the explosion, and the crash of the upper plate Scarlett!" Damn! She knew! But does she know that Genesis told me, or did she think I went snooping around Hojo's files in Neibleheim? She activates the materia, and a burst of fire comes from her hand as the magic is released. She lets the fire surround me and her before she disappears, and the fire engulfs everything in the room, including me.

* * *

Zack sits next to Scarlett's hospital bed, holding her hand tightly. Cloud and Tifa are on the other side, Cloud's head was resting next to Scarlett's. "She's doing better Zack," Tifa says trying to lift the heavily dark aura. "Look at her, all of her skin has healed. The baby is also fine too, don't be so down, okay?"

"Hmph..." Zack replies breathlessly, he rests his head on Scarlett's stomach, trying to feel the baby's kicks. Scarlett stirs slightly, feeling the pressure on her stomach, but the motion disappears as quickly as it came. Zack lets out a distressed whimper, "She's been out for weeks Tifa, they don't know if she will wake up, let alone the baby living." Zack grabs Scarlett's cold, almost limp hand. Her hand tightens around Zack's hand, recognizing the touch.

Tifa stands up quickly, noticing the sudden movement. "Cloud! Did you see that! She moved! The doctor said that if she moves, even a little bit, it's good!" Cloud stands up quickly, hitting his head on one of the monitors, almost breaking it, and storms out of the room. "Oh, did I say something?" Tifa looked shocked, but it wasn't a surprise to Zack to see his best friend not express his feelings, like usual.

"Just go follow him Tifa, he's bound to talk to you. He probably thinks this is all my fault, judging from his reaction." Zack states, his voice almost monotone, an unusual sound to his voice. Tifa leaves the room, and Zack moans loudly in agony into Scarlett's stomach. "Scarlett, babe, wake up, please! I need you! Cloud and Tifa need you!"

A certain red-headed SOLDIER walks into the room. "I need her also Zack"

Zack jumps slightly, and his eyes widen when he sees Genesis walk into the room. "G-Genesis! What are you doing here!"

Genesis speaks smoothly, as if he had recited it over beforehand, "I'm here to see Scarlett, I heard that she was injured. I was concerned for her safety"

Zack scoffs at the comment, "I would of never thought that Savannah was so jealous of her."

"Jealous? I heard that she was upset with her."

"Upset? Why would Savannah be upset?"

"Let Scarlett tell you, she's waking up." Genesis states watching Scarlett's eyes flutter open.

* * *

I open my eyes to see a peculiar scene in front of me, two men I knew and trusted, but both didn't know each other existed pretty much. Zack kisses me hard, telling me I was awake and alive, Genesis sits next to me and idly starts playing with the tubes that are inserted into my arm. "Zack," I say feebly "I-is the baby okay?"

"Yeah babe, it's perfect." He smiles softly, his eyes glowing softly with pride, "The doctors told me the gender of our baby."

I smile back, "I want to know when the baby's born, all right?"

"Mhm." I sit up, my arms shaking from all the sedatives that they gave me. Zack props a pillow up, to support my back. I look at my over-sized stomach and sigh.

"I'm so fat!" Both Zack and Genesis look at me like I'm insane, then start laughing loudly. I frown, "I wasn't being funny guys." Zack instantly stop laughing, but Genesis keeps on.

"Genesis, once she's able to move, she will probably kill you. Again."

It was my turn to laugh, "He was never dead Zack!" I managed to say between giggles.

"Oh, sorry Gen." If Zack had cat ears, they would be flat against his head.

"Za-ck!" I whine, "I'm hungry."

He smiles softly and stands, "I'll go get you something then." He leaves the room, leaving only Genesis and me to talk.

"So Gen, how are you planning to re-collapse ShinRa?"

"I have some ways, and Savannah might be in a better mood when you get back."

"Why?"

"You'll find that out soon enough. And I gave you something that will help your baby survive." He smiles softly, "_Legend shall speak, of sacrifice at world's end...The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely_."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: AHH! So freaking short! I'm so sorry! And not updating in a LONG time! I've been distracted and no ideas at all! I'm starting a new one, but that won't be typed up for a while, I have the notebook in front of me...I don't feel like typing it though...oh well!**

**Disclaimer" I don't own FFVII or any of the characters!**

* * *

"So, if we infiltrate where Tseng lives...we will be able to get in right?" I ask Gen, my mouth halfway full of some kind of slop the cafeteria had to offer. It didn't taste too bad, I could cook better, not by much.

"That's the plan, if we get their 'boss' hostage, we'll get the Turks."

"And if the Turks are out of commission, then no one's there to protect Rufus! Perfect!" I'm pratically jumping out of my seat due to excitement, some real action in what seems like forever for me.

Genesis eyes my interesting looking lunch, which was probably chili, but it's cafeteria food. Hospital or not, it's all the same. "What is that?" He asks, almost mortified that I was actually eating it.

I take a good look at it, "I think it's chili, I'm not really sure...You want a bite?" I hold out my plastic spoon, full with the almost edible substance. I could definitely smell the chili powder, and taste the beans. His turquoise eyes inspect the spoon before he takes it out of my hand and sticks the food in his mouth. He almost chokes from the taste, and I laugh loudly.

"The rations tasted better than that! Those were usually dehydrated too!" That causes me to laugh harder, and I could feel the tang of the food in the back of my throat. He sighs audibly, "How long are they keeping you in here, it's no place for a person like you."

"I should be getting out tomorrow, they just want to do a few ultrasounds and tests before I leave. Nothing too serious." I guess I had been out for about a month, and because of that I had gotten fat! Thankfully I have a high metabolism, but the baby grew a lot! The doctors said it was normal, but I can believe what I want. I watch Zack coming up to us in the corner of my eye. Genesis turns silent and pokes at my food, which I passed to him. Zack sits, with a basket of fries and sets them in front of me. "Where did you get these?'

"For a place that tries to get people healthy, their not doing a good job by putting a fast food place in here."

I start scarfing down the fries, hungry for real food. Zack and Genesis watch me in awe, wondering how I could eat so much. I giggle, and offer them to Zack.

I sit up from the sudden wetness of the bed, no, it can't be! I'm only eight months along! A sharp pain goes through my stomach, making let out a sharp breath. "Z-Zack!"


	14. Authors Note

**This is just an author's note! I'm going on a hiatus from this story for a few reasons.**

**I have ****no**** ideas whatsoever for this story…review some ideas please…**

**My computer is in the living room, and writing a rated M story with my parents watching and my 10 year old sister is not good…**

**We had to put down a cat in our family, she was getting old and very very sick…**

**I might put more chappies up, but they will probably be short and sweet, and to the point.**

**I'm sorry for this inconvinence, I have another story written and will type it up over spring break, which starts Thurday and is a week long. Please review, I love them, and they help me lots! ;3**

**Love, Bethy-Kins**


	15. Homecoming, and Pranks

**A/N: WOO! I am back! I'm really happy at how this chappie turned out. I spent weeks writing and rewriting it. Now finally .BACK. Please followers! Review! The more review the more chappies I put up :3. I will hopefully update once a week, since I have no Wi-Fi at my house and I type these up on my iPod, I upload them to my email via my church's wifi! Love you all! Bethy-Kins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Square Enix does, I only own Scarlett and hm...keep reading who else. :3**

* * *

I watched Zack as he slept peacefully for the first time in two weeks, or at least semi-peaceful. Since we were both awoken by the sound of a screaming baby. I walked over to Kisa's crib, she was the oldest out of the twins, she looked almost exactly like her father. The spiky black hair, the glowing sky-blue eyes, the naturally tanned skin. She was absolutely beautiful, and the youngest...Kari... She looked exactly like Aerith. Cloud, Zack, and I were out of words when we saw her. The caramel colored hair, the icy-blue eyes. She was an exact look-alike of Aerith. Except, since both girls are children of two highly mako enhanced parents, they had double the mako of Zack and me.

We were finally able to bring the girls home after what seemed like forever in the hospital. Thanks to our fear of scientists; our fears still applied to doctors, nurses, hospitals, or any other sterile place. Of course the first person to visit us was Yuffie.

* * *

After five seconds of being in the room the babies were up and screaming, even though Kisa was usually fairly quiet. Zack about grabbed his newly forged sword to throw it at her, but restrained himself thanks to my new death glare. Ha, I'd been working on this death glare for nine months, it was about time it worked.

* * *

Kisa was crying, she was hungry. I picked her up and started rocking her softly. She grabbed my hair and started pulling at it. I smiled softly, she was hungry, she had different ways of felling us what she's needed. The mako...it was already enhancing their mental capabilities, and their growth. They were the size of probably a three month old infant when they were only two weeks old. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of formula out of the fridge, I put it in the pot of hot water and waited for it to warm up.

A shadow in the corner caught my attention, a boy clad in black leather stepped out and smiled. "It's a shame you aren't my mother."

I sighed, "You wouldn't be a pain in the rear since you're already an adult."

Kadaj chuckled, "But the time with your children when their young is priceless. I wish Brother had that, a lot of people would still be alive."

"Yeah. Everyone wishes that, but things are getting better, Midgar is being rebuilt without the interference of ShinRa, they're actually helping. Without the mako energy. This world is better off learning new ways of making energy."

Kadaj was speechless, a low chuckle came from the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the bottle after shifting Kisa in my arms. I put the bottle to her mouth, I won't breastfeed he but I will not use baby formula. Ever since Tifa told me that it stunts a child's growth. And on top of that, Zack was overprotective about the children, he didn't let anyone outside of AVALANCHE touch the children. Not even Genesis, even though he proved himself good. "The children are beautiful, like you my dear" Gen had walked behind me and tried to grab me in an embrace, but I managed to kick him in the balls before he knew it.

Genesis was on the floor instantly, I was burping Kisa and she giggled happily to see him in the fetal position on the floor acting like a baby. Kisa knew that her dad didn't like Gemesis and her mom was wary of him. I smiled, Kisa and Kari, they are our children, and our living legacies. Zack and I are always proud if them, and sometimes, not so much. But we can't stop loving them.

~~9 years later~~

A loud yell came booming from the hall, Zack instantly jolted away sensing trouble, but I already recognized it as Gen's voice. Kari had told me the night before she was goig to put pink dye in the former SOLDIER's shampoo, I didn't realize she was actually going to go through with it.

The angry, former redhead, now pinkette, burst into our room. The most angry look of utter death was upon his face, and I couldn't help but giggle, Kari might be Aerith's reincarnation, but she definitely had Zack's attitude.

That girl was a little devil according to Genesis, but so was her twin. Genesis freaked whenever he saw the two conversing together. He became paranoid of the two since they learned to walk, both him and Kadaj were afraid. They never thought about betraying AVALANCHE because they knew if we sent the twins their loves would be hell.

The girls were in our doorway and I was trying to calm a ranting Gen.

"If those girls don't apologize I will make sure they get whats coming for them!"

I looked at the girls and Kisa spoke up, "I'm sorry uncle Genesis," her solemn tone instantly changed with a bright smile and giggles, "But you look cute with pink hair! It fits your personality! Girly!"

Kari started laughing, "He's a girlie-man!"

Genesis turned quickly a look of fury in his mako eyes.

I yelled playfully, "Run girls!"

And they ran as fast as they could, which was qcutally really fast. No other child could run as fast as those two could, we actually proved that. Cloud brought in his and Tifa's son, Marx, in to test it. Marx had trailed behind, dead last. Poor kid, it traumatized Yuffie so much that Cloud's child was inferior to mine she brought in lots of other kids to prove his son was better than my girls.

I snapped back to what was happening now, Zack was dragging Genesis into the backyard and threw him into the pool, the pink dye instantly coming out of his hair. Luckily it wasn't permanent.

The words he said before leaving my house, threatening my girls, were from LOVELESS; "Nothing shall forestall my return."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS = MORE CHAPPIES**


	16. Please Read

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been forever since I posted anything good…So, I decided to rewrite Second Chances! But I'm changing a lot of stuff. There was no actual plot and so, the entire story is getting remodeled! It'll be called Start Again, based off the song "Start Again" by Red. Listen to it and review what you think of it! I'll just be posting the first chappie with a few revisions, since I love how I wrote it. I'm sorry for those who love this story but I will not be continuing this version of it. I feel that it is too rushed, and without a plot. And currently I am not liking Scarlett's character too much. I feel she is becoming a Mary Sue, and as everyone knows. No one likes a Mary Sue, just unless you really love badass girls. But personally I don't like them. So I apologize to my readers, and hope you'll read the new revised version of it! :3**


End file.
